7/29
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| قُلْ أَمَرَ رَبِّي بِالْقِسْطِ وَأَقِيمُواْ وُجُوهَكُمْ عِندَ كُلِّ مَسْجِدٍ وَادْعُوهُ مُخْلِصِينَ لَهُ الدِّينَ كَمَا بَدَأَكُمْ تَعُودُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kul emere rabbî bil kıst(kısti) ve ekîmû vucûhekum inde kulli mescidin ved’ûhu muhlisîne lehud dîn(dîne), kemâ bedeekum teûdûn(teûdûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. kul : de 2. emere : emretti 3. rabbî : Rabbim 4. bi el kıstı : adaletle 5. ve ekîmû : ve ikame ettirin, yönelin, döndürün 6. vucûhe-kum : yüzlerinizi, kendinizi 7. inde : yanında 8. kulli : her 9. mescidin : mescid 10. ved'û-hu : ona dua edin 11. muhlisîne lehu ed dîne : dîni ona has kılarak 12. kemâ bedee-kum : sizi yarattığı gibi 13. teûdûne : dönersiniz Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı De ki: Rabbim, adâletle hareket etmemi emretti bana ve her secde yerinde, her namazda yüzünüzü kıbleye döndürün, inancınızda, ibâdetinizde hâlis olup ona bağlanarak kulluk edin nasıl sizi o yarattıysa, meydana getirdiyse gene öylece dönüp onun tapısına varacaksınız. Ali Bulaç Meali De ki: "Rabbim adaletle davranmayı emretti. Her mescid yanında (secde yerinde) yüzlerinizi (O'na) doğrultun ve dini yalnız kendisine has kılarak O'na dua edin. "Başlangıçta sizi yarattığı" gibi döneceksiniz." Ahmet Varol Meali De ki: "Rabbim adaleti emretti. Her secde yerinde yüzlerinizi (O'na) doğrultun ve dini yalnız kendisine has kılarak 2 O'na dua edin. Sizi ilk kez yarattığı gibi (O'na) dönersiniz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) De ki: 'Rabbim adaleti emretti; her secde yerinde yüzünüzü O'na doğrultun; dinde samimi olarak O'na yalvarın. Sizi yarattığı gibi yine O'na döneceksiniz.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) De ki: “Rabbim adaleti emretti. Her secde yerinde yüzlerinizi (O’na) doğrultun. Dini Allah’a has kılarak O’na ibadet edin. Sizi başlangıçta yarattığı gibi (yine O’na) döneceksiniz.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali De ki: Rabbim adaleti emretti. Her secde ettiğinizde yüzlerinizi O'na çevirin ve dini yalnız Allah'a has kılarak O'na yalvarın. İlkin sizi yarattığı gibi (yine O'na) döneceksiniz. Edip Yüksel Meali De ki: 'Rabbim adaleti emreder. Her mescitte (ibadet yerinde) dini sadece O'na ait kılarak O'na yalvarın. Sizi ilk yarattığı gibi O'na döneceksiniz.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) De ki: «Rabbim adaleti emretti. Her mescitte yüzlerinizi doğru tutun ve O'na dininizde samimi olarak ibadet edin! Sizi ilkin O yarattığı gibi yine O'na döneceksiniz. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Deki: Rabbım, Adl-ü insafı emretti, hem her mescidde yüzlerinizi doğru tutun ve ona, dini mahza onun için hâlıs kılarak, ıbadet edin, sizi iptida o yarattığı gibi yine ona döneceksiniz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen De ki: «Benim Rabbim adâletle emretmiştir. Ve her secde yerinde yüzlerinizi doğru tutunuz ve O'na dinde muhlis kimseler olarak ibadette bulununuz. Sizi iptidaen yarattığı gibi, yine O'na döneceksinizdir.» Muhammed Esed De ki: "Benim Rabbim (yalnızca) doğru olanın yapılmasını emretmiştir; ve (O sizden) kulluğunuzu göstermek üzere giriştiğiniz her türlü eylemde bütün varlığınızı ortaya koymanızı ve içten bir inançla yalnız ve sadece Ona bağlanarak Kendisine yalvarıp yakarmanızı (ister). Başlangıçta nasıl sizi yaratan Oysa, döneceğiniz kimse de Odur: Suat Yıldırım De ki: "Rabbim adalet ve itidali emretti. Her secdenizde, her namaz zamanında veya mekânında, yüzünüzü O’nun kıblesine yöneltiniz!İhlâsla, ibadetinizi yalnız O’nun rızası için yaparak Allah’a kulluk ediniz! Çünkü ilkin sizi O yarattığı gibi, dönüşünüz de yine O’na olacaktır." Süleyman Ateş Meali De ki: "Rabbim adâleti emretti. Her mescidde yüzlerinizi O'na doğrultun ve dini yalnız kendisine has kılarak O'na yalvarın (Allah'a hiçbir benzer, eş, ortak koşmadan, gönlünüze başka tanrılar getirmeden sırf Allah'a yönelerek O'na kulluk edin). İlkin sizi yarattığı gibi yine O'na döneceksiniz." Şaban Piriş Meali De ki: -Rabbim adaleti emretti. Her mescidde yönünüzü O’na doğrultun. Mutlak manada O’na itaat edenler olarak O’na dua edin. İlk defa sizi yarattığı gibi, yine O’na döneceksiniz. Ümit Şimşek Meali De ki: Rabbim bana adaleti emretti. Her secde edişinizde yüzünüzü dosdoğru Ona yöneltin ve yalnız Onun rızasını gözeterek kulluk edin. Bundan önce sizi nasıl O yarattıysa, sonunda yine Ona döneceksiniz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Şunu da söyle: "Rabbim bana adaleti emretti. Her mescitte yüzlerinizi O'na doğrultun. Dini yalnız O'na özgüleyerek O'na yakarın. Tıpkı sizi ilk yarattığı gibi O'na döneceksiniz." Yusuf Ali (English) Say: "My Lord hath commanded justice; and that ye set your whole selves (to Him)(1010) at every time and place of prayer, and call upon Him, making your devotion sincere as in His sight: such as He created you(1011) in the beginning, so shall ye return." * M. Pickthall (English) Say: My Lord enjoineth justice. And set your faces, upright (toward Him) at every place of worship and call upon Him, making religion pure for Him (only). As He brought you into being, so return ye (unto Him). Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri De ki: "Benim Rabbim yalnızca doğru olanın yapılmasını emretmiştir; ve sizden kulluğunuzu göstermek üzere giriştiğiniz her türlü eylemde bütün varlığınızı ortaya koymanızı (21) ve içten bir inançla yalnız ve sadece O'na bağlanarak Kendisine yalvarıp yakarmanızı ister. Başlangıçta nasıl sizi yaratan O'ysa, döneceğiniz kimse de O'dur: 21 - Burada geçen vech "yüz" terimi, çok defa, "bütün varlığımı ya da bütün varlığımla kendimi Allah'a teslim ettim" (3:20) anlamına gelen eslemtu vechiye lillâhi cümlesinde olduğu gibi, soyut anlamıyla, kişinin bütün varlığını, bütün dikkat ve duyarlığını dile getirmek için kullanılır (sucûd). Çoğunlukla secde edilen yer ya da zaman anlamına, (ism-i mekan/ism-i zaman kuruluşundaki) mescid sözcüğü, aşikardır ki, aşağıda 31. ayette olduğu gibi, bu anlam örgüsü içinde burada da, herhangi bir ibadet eylemini ifade etmektedir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri